


Of Silver and Gold

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, a bit angst & a bloodied nose, also implied almost-violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyoutani doesn't seem to care about his defensive behaviour, takes a step closer so that they don't need to have this discussion across the room and more importantly so that he can pick up the changes in Yahaba's composure, something he did more often than not lately, though it had been Watari who pointed it out to him, his willingness to get closer to his teammates by understanding them better."</p>
<p>[Yahaba x Kyoutani short story collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hqrarepairweek Day 05

**Author's Note:**

> And my entry for Day 05 of the hqrarepairweek, messages/mistakes. The title is stupid, I know, but maybe one day I'm going to write the story this refers to. I won't put this story on complete because I'm going to dump my other KyouHaba stories on here. I love these two so much. Let me make them suffer a bit.

Yahaba worries about a lot of things lately, different problems keeping his mind busy, bigger concerns like what he is supposed to do after school or smaller ones like how he is supposed to lead the next training session, but his most prominent thought is: why exactly him?

He shouldn't have saved Kyoutani's number. Or he should have been more careful when he wrote Watari that “No, you don't understand, I might have a crush on him” and send it while being occupied with his studies.

“Wrong number, but whoever guy it is keep it from me. I don't want to understand”, Kyoutani texts back and Yahaba feels a sickness crawling up his stomach, making him afraid of their next training, but whatever Kyoutani might have thought about this accidental confession, he didn't show it.

Practise takes place like usual and he thanks whoever allowed him this peaceful time. But after training ends, Kyoutani starts to glare at him. It's subtle and doesn't seem that much different from his usual star but Yahaba can pick up the change.

 

And it makes him anxious.

 

“Why are you starring at me like that?”, he finally says, when they are the only ones left in the changing room, refrains from approaching him, keeps some distance between the two of them.

Kyoutani doesn't seem to care about his defensive behaviour, takes a step closer so that they don't need to have this discussion across the room and more importantly so that he can pick up the changes in Yahaba's composure, something he did more often than not lately, though it had been Watari who pointed it out to him, his willingness to get closer to his teammates by understanding them better.

“Who?”

It takes Yahaba a moment to realise that he is asking who he has a crush on, refers to the message he got, even though it wasn't meant for him in the first place.

“This worries you?”

He might have laughed if it hadn't been so serious.

“Didn't catch you as someone who's homophobic.”

It isn’t fair. Yahaba isn’t fair and he knows that but he had been frustrated for a while and Kyoutani is here and picking a fight with him out of anger than disgust seems better. Saved him his reputation.

“Are you trying to pick a fight?”, Kyoutani growls, fist clenching in irritation, thrown off guard by the sudden aggression in his voice.

“So what? I guess being beaten by a fag doesn't sit well with you.”

One year. He just has to deal with him during his third year and then he would never see him again.

“And who is it?”, Kyoutani asks again, seems more upset about this than Yahaba thought he'd be, brows furrowed, and if Yahaba hadn't been so angry with himself, he might have realised that he was hurt, to know that Yahaba thinks this low of him; that he doesn't act on the impulse to punch him should have been hint enough.

“Who do you think? Do I look like someone who has time to fall in love with someone who isn't near me all the time.”

This was too much information. It seems Kyoutani to take only a few second, thinking about the past weeks he spend by his side along with Watari, how he stayed quiet at the beginning and keeps quiet even now, just speaks up from time to time yet without being asked to answer, acting on his own to be part of their conversation. Still, he takes in the details and it looks like he wasn't so stupid after all.

 

“Me?”

 

He doesn't answer though this is answer enough and when he tries to storm off, isn't ready to have this talk with him, would probably never be in his opinion, Kyoutani reaches out for him. The grip is not strong enough though and he can free himself, leaving the ace behind; they don't see each other the rest of the day until practise.

 

He trains with Kunimi in the afternoon, pretends that this is so that he doesn't slack off yet it doesn't convince all, a few wondering what is wrong with him and Kunimi is one of them. He doesn't voice it though, that's Watari's job.

“Are you going to ignore him?”, he wanted to know during lunch when Yahaba told him about their encounter; Kyuotan hadn't accompanied them and this rarely happened nowadays so of course he had been worried that something grave happened.

“Give me a week, I'll handle this”, he smiled, referring to his own feelings, keeping them in check, but he looked tired and Watari started to worry again.

“Please take care of yourself.”

Yahaba hadn't replied to that.

 

“Senpai, do you have a moment?”

Kyoutani doesn't want to stay but it doesn't happen often that Kunimi calls him by that honorific or even asks for someone to stay behind.

“Did you fight?”, Kunimi asks as soon as he stands in front of him, doesn't care to explain himself further; Kyoutani is still a bit confused if he preferred silent 1st year Kunimi who is a bit afraid to get on his wrong side or the new observing 2nd year Kunimi who started realising that Kyoutani is actually someone to rely on and not a scary Senior.

“Are you going to poke your nose into something which is none of your business?”

“No”, Kunimi replies, “we're a team”, he adds after a moment, “so it matters if our captain and ace don't work together.”

He does have a point, not that Kyoutani wants to admit it, so he just stars at him without explaining anything which happened, just telling Kunimi that it is Yahaba's failt that he doesn't want to talk.

“You try not hard enough.”

And this hurts probably more than he wants to admit, the truth Kunimi seems to understand while he is still in denial about it.

“Are you hinting that I'm scared?”

Kyoutani doesn't want to talk about this, not with him, but he can't really leave it at that, takes a step closer and while he is sure that Kunimi won't be bothered by this, he wouldn't have expected his next words.

“That he won't take your bullshit? Drop you? Yeah.”

Kyoutani can't believe it. Kunimi is lecturing him, thinks that he understands the situation and acting like he has any right to interfere. It makes him mad, how he is so easily provoked by this or that he can't keep his own emotions in check; denial and truth never got along well.

“Do you want to repeat that?”, he asks, clenching his teeth before he takes another step closer and grips him by the front of his shirt; Kunimi doesn't seem to care.

“But he is one of the few who can deal with you in the first place, next to Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san”, he continues, doesn't break eye contact and keeps a neutral expression on his face.

Kyoutani lets him go, but just to strike out and aim for him; Kunimi anticipated that, dodges and leaves him not enough time to recover before he leaves the gym – Kyoutani is too affected by his words, more than he likes to admit, to follow him.

 

~

 

Yahaba is helping Kindachi with his blocking the next day when it happens, hearing worried and shocked voices, turning around at just the right time to see Kyoutani covering his bloodied nose. His gaze shifts to the other side of the net, Kunimi, and he remembers Kindachi saying that “Kunimi asked him to practise serving, so would you help me blocking?”. Yahaba didn't think much about it, considered that Kyoutani wants to practise his receives and that this was one of the reasons – the other one being that he wants to get out of his way – that he accepted (he had no idea that Kunimi apologised for his behaviour of yesterday and Kyoutani offered to practise as a form of accepting his apology).

Yahaba rushes over, worried, and fusses over Kyoutani, drags the other one to the nurse after telling the team to continue with whatever they were doing, pairs Kindachi with two first years and tells Watari to take over Kyoutani's position.

Meanwhile Coach Mizugochi tears up a bit, proud of Kunimi for bringing up the strength and effort to make a serve like that and of Yahaba for acting like a true captain in this situation; aside from Watari, nobody notices the small yet satisfied and smug grin on Kunimi's face (he chooses to ignore it. It's probably better that way).

“Sorry”, Yahaba says when they are alonee in the nurse office and Kyoutani had been treated, like its his fault, but both know that he is apologising for ignoring him, snapping and also falling in love with him.

“Not your fault.” _That you're scared, fell in love with me, it just happens._

Yahaba isn't sure whether he should be surprised by this or not, but now that he looks at him more closely, he can see that his shoulders slumped down, the cloth pressed to his nose tinted red and eyes averted.

“It was a mistake. Sending you this message. But this team is important, and I don't want to risk anything by acting like that”, Yahaba mumbles, taking a deep breath, relief flooding him as he was finally able to say what he thought about for a while now.

“You don't even give me chance”, Kyoutani eventually grumbles, puts the cloth aside since his bleeding stopped so that his words aren't muffled.

“Yeah, why would someone like you think of a shallow person like me – wait, what?”

Did he just implied what he thought he did? Yahaba isn't quiet sure about this, what he should make about that; he doesn't have to, as Kyoutani uses the short hesitation, the moment his armour falls, and kisses him It's not the ideal sort of kiss he imagined but at least his nose isn't bloody anymore so it's less of a mess than he imagined.

Despite of this, neither feels ready to confess, to say what they feel, but it's fine and more importantly, it looks like sending the message hadn't been a mistake after all.

“We should go back to practise”, Yahaba says, tries to order him to, but it's difficult to sound stern when Kyoutani's lips are all over his face, leaving kisses on his jaw, along his neck, behind his ear and sneaking a last kiss on the lips when Yahaba pulls away, laughing.

“Okay, I'm serious. We won't be skipping.”

Kyoutani doesn't seem to be to happy about this yet he lets himself be dragged along.

 

(And in case the team saw them holding hands as they entered the gym again, his gaze silenced them.)


	2. Captain & Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you upset him”, Kindachi points out the obvious, and this is all it takes for Kunimi, his friend's clueless expression, to cover his mouth with one hand so that he keeps from laughing out loud, still, there are tears forming in the corner of his eyes (not just from yawning), and Yahaba wonders what exactly he is thinking about, as if his sharp mind picked up on more than he had; he considers to ask what this might be for a moment, but in the end he refrains from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the hq rarepair week is over, I'm just slowly moving my stories from tumblr over here. After this chapter I have two more which aren't really connected, but this doesn't mean that there won't be more of them after that! Tags will be added with the newest chapters.
> 
> This chapter is the first story I wrote for them and from February, so it's not that old.

_Don't push yourself too hard_ is what Yahaba gets told since the last match of the third years, after he is announced Seijou's new captain, filling in Oikawa's role as their setter as well. He doubts that they had any idea what this is supposed to mean, not even he does, wonders what this “too hard” in face of his Seniors efforts could possibly imply.

“Hold the team together, but don't think you have to shoulder everything alone”, is Iwaizumi's answer, and while it does help, he is as clueless as before about the way he can achieve that because he is no Ace who most of the people look up to and admire nor is he a setter who can draw out everyone's ability within a few minutes playing with them for the first time.

But he'll won't let this get to him, tries his best, hopes that this is enough for the team to keep from falling apart after the third years leave a hole which seems impossible to fill; at least the wall still stands.

Kyoutani doesn't clash with the remaining guys even though he doesn't mind voicing his dissatisfaction with a tone which might be a bit too harsh, scaring the new first years so that only the brave (or stupid, Yahaba isn't so sure yet) stay, those who are confident enough in their skills.

And then there is also a newcomer who rubs him up the wrong way.

Loud, demanding, more arrogant than proud he joins the team, doesn't listen so that even Yahaba is close to raise his voice if it wasn't for Kyoutani who keeps the newbie in control by intimidating him with a few glares which is more effective after he pushed the thankfully smaller guy against the lockers one day and told him to stop acting like an arrogant bastard (Yahaba had said nothing until everyone had been gone, and while Kyoutani looked unimpressed, he could tell that his message got across).

“His personality is even worse than Kyoutani's”, Yahaba says one day after practise when it's just the former first and second years, casually, ignoring Kindachi's confusion, Kunimi's snicker and more importantly Kyoutani's glare.

“He isn't just as skilled”, Watari adds almost as an afterthought, maybe also to calm Kyoutani down and avoid any misunderstanding; Yahaba nods in agreement.

“Gives us a reason to bench him. Though we need to hurry up so that he isn't disrupting the team's balance in the future”, he thinks out loud, also to let the others know that he counts on them.

“You're one to talk”, Kyoutai suddenly says, glares at him a last time before he slings his bag over his shoulder and leaves.

“I think you upset him”, Kindachi points out the obvious, and this is all it takes for Kunimi, his friend's clueless expression, to cover his mouth with one hand so that he keeps from laughing out loud, still, there are tears forming in the corner of his eyes (not just from yawning), and Yahaba wonders what exactly he is thinking about, as if his sharp mind picked up on more than he had; he considers to ask what this might be for a moment, but in the end he refrains from doing so.

“I'll talk to him tomorrow. Apologise, I guess.”

He doesn't.

Because Kyoutani ignores him in class and the first years ask him for advice all the time so that he can't talk to him during practise and it starts to frustrate Yahaba that he just acts like a spoilt brat and he considers to just end their practise earlier so that his teammates leave him alone and he can have a talk without any excuse Kyoutani could have.

In the end it's merely a consideration. He doesn't feel like explaining why practise would be cancelled and he also realises something else pretty easily.

Kyoutani is sulking.

He would have laughed if it hadn't been so frustrating to be ignored. Normally he would just give him some time to blow of some steam, but the constant fear of this team falling apart lets him act faster than he normally would have.

Yahaba leaves him alone for another day, just to make sure that it's really that and not just some form of passive aggression, but when he is sure, he asks Kunimi and Kindachi to help him keep their teammates at bay as well as Watari to engross Kyoutani in a conversation.

It works.

When Yahaba enters their locker room that day after practise, delaying his presence by talking to the coach, Watari sends him a reassuring smile before he hurries up, leaving them alone because he doesn't want to get involved in their upcoming conversation.

And then they are alone.

Yahaba doesn't even try to act nice, crosses his arms in front of his chest, foot tapping on the floor, impatiently waiting for the other one to just tell him why he is sulking. Kyoutani's gaze shifts, as if he is trying to think about his options, but it seems like he comes to the conclusion that it isn't worth it and slightly relaxes, stops furrowing his brows though continues to remain silent.

“Kentarou”, Yahaba suddenly says, the first name causing the other one to flinch and finally he looks at him, so that the setter can really see him and realise that it's not just him sulking but he seems also hurt.

But before he can question it, Kyoutani takes a few steps forward, causing Yahaba to take a few steps back (he curses inwardly because he swore to himself that he would stand his ground) and he feels his back hitting the closed door.

Yahaba wants to say something, anything, however Kyoutani's gaze silences him before his lips can, and it takes him a second to realise that, indeed, the other one is kissing him (or at least trying to because he is rather stiff, his chapped lips just pressed against his own one without moving) and when he pulls apart, backing off, almost expecting the setter to hit him, Yahaba just stars with wide eyes.

They look at each other for a moment, yet Kyoutani appears to be more relived, takes the missing outburst as he good sign; his guard is still up though, because he learnt that one can never be sure in Yahaba's calm presence because despite of his insecurities he doesn't hesitate to act.

“I can't believe you”, Yahaba eventually says, shaking his head, quietly laughing until he can't stop any more, almost kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach from too much laughing; it doesn't help the situation.

Kyoutani grunts, almost feels like a fool, ready to turn around and just leave, pretending that this never happened; a hand around his wrist stops him.

“I'm sorry”, he tells him, wiping away the tears while Kyoutani pulls him up so that they are face to face again

“As if you knew what you did.”

He doesn't, just realises that it must be something about mentioning his worse personality.

Probably.

Definitely.

Yahaba takes Kyoutani's head in his hand, only a few centimetres separating them before he is covering his face in kisses and it's enough apology, apparently, because he feels his back hitting the door again and this time, he lets the slight aggression slide.

But only to show Kentarou how a real kiss works like.

(As it turns out both of them have no idea how this really works but from now on they have a bit of time to find it out.)  
  



	3. Bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime furrows his brow, takes in the scene of the picture before he pulls himself up and looks at the back of the bus to see it in reality; maybe it's too late, maybe it's too early but he can understand the sudden nostalgia Oikawa might have felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bus ride after the match against Karasuno. Who won? Who knows. It's about KyouHaba but somehow it's more like the other teammates noting them. Posted this on tumblr around Feb and so far this is my personal favourite & I should really write a continuation one day.

Hajime is woken up by the sound of a flash light, wrinkles his nose when he is dragged out of his short slumber like that, blinking before his gaze shifts to the side. He is ready to scold Oikawa for waking him up by taking selfies, but instead of sitting down next to him, Oikawa kneels on his seat, leaning forward against the back rest.

“The hell are you doing?”, Hajime murmurs, voice drained with sleep, trying to be silent while he rubs his eyes; there is only a minimum of light and looking out of the window after pushing the curtain aside, he sees the sun rising.

“Iwa-chan, look”, he whispers, showing him his phone and the photo he had taken with it.

Hajime furrows his brow, takes in the scene of the picture before he pulls himself up and looks at the back of the bus to see it in reality; maybe it's too late, maybe it's too early but he can understand the sudden nostalgia Oikawa might have felt.

“Leave them alone, they don't need you to interfere”, he grumbles, sitting down again and making himself comfortable to continue his nap

“Rude”, Oikawa says, but he seems happy nevertheless, slides down on his seat and hums quietly to himself, satisfied with the picture he had taken; he almost acts like he got blackmail material but Hajime is too tired to identify his real motivation.

“The hell are you talking about”, Matsukawa asks suddenly, more tired than angry, sitting next to Hanamaki a row behind them; Oikawa doesn't move his body, just shows him the picture by lifting his phone over the shoulder.

“This is all?”

Hanamaki is now awake as well, raising an eyebrow, rather unimpressed and looking at the back.

“It's not like you and Iwaizumi didn't lean against each other and sleep during a bus ride after our first match”, he adds, a fond smile overshadowed by his tired features, a sign that he is thinking about old times – still, he doesn't share Oikawa's enthusiasm.

“You're all spoilsports”, Oikawa mumbles, slumping down though when he hears rustling in the back, he shots up again and even though Hajime doesn't want to admit it, he raises his head as well, out of curiosity.

In the back, Kyoutani grumbles and for a moment they think he wakes up, but he just shifts which allows Yahaba to rest his head against his shoulder more comfortable (the bus is silent, apart from a bit snoring, still, Oikawa isn't sure whether he imagined his fellow setter sigh contently or not).

“Don't you dare”, Hajime warns Oikawa when he spot from the corner of his eyes that he raises his phone in an attempt to get an even better picture, manages a full-fledged glare, the tiredness gone from his features.

There is a small pout, but he gives up, sighs in defeat and much to Hajime's pleasure, goes back to sleep.

“They'll lead the team to victory the next year”, Oikawa whispers a few minutes later, is sure that Hajime fell asleep again – he is surprised when his friend replies but smiles since he agrees with him.

“You should delete this nevertheless, Kyoutani will kill you.”

“Not if I tell him that you did it.”

“As if he would believe you.”

“Would be so kind and shut up!”, Mizoguchi yells from the front, wakes up most of the team, aside from Kunimi who is leaning against the window, sleeping with headphones and a snoring Kindachi as well as Yahaba and Kyoutani, oblivious to anything around them.

“Sorry”, Oikawa and Hajime mutter at the same time, accompanied by Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's snickering in the back, the last word uttered until silence spreads again.

~

Yahaba hears hushed voices, but his body feels stiff and his eyelids heavy, so he thinks that, maybe, if he stays like that, the noise goes away – the opposite happens, voices becoming louder and shaping itself.

“Wake them up.”

“No way, I don't want him to get mad, maybe if we – ”

“Kunimi. Kindachi. Not so loud”, Yahaba mumbles, slowly opening his eyes to look at them when their voices fade and his tired mind thinks that, for a moment, it sounds they also stopped breathing.

They look nervous, that much is obvious, though he wonders what the reason behind that is. It's then when he realises the weight he leans against next to him, the warmth, especially the sticky and warm feeling around his hand. His gaze shifts to the right where he spots Kyoutani for the first time since he woke up.

The first years exchange a short glance, almost a bit afraid, fearing that he is going to snap, waking Kyoutani up with a yell (it's still a bit weird to think that he is able to pull this off, but their respect for him increased since the match against Karasuno); his actual reaction confuses them.

His face lights up a nice shade of red, creeping along his neck and it's rather fascinating to watch, how he sputters, yanking his hand free from Kyoutani's grip, waking him up in the process.

Kyoutani looks rather furious, as much as he can in his tired condition, but when he looks up to see that Yahaba is standing up, barely catches the blush on his cheeks before Yahaba mumbles something, probably 'see you later' and hurries out of the bus, he is confused. He looks at the two remaining people, but the first years don't seem like they want to talk about it, so he just rubs his eyes, yawns and orders them to move; he doesn't need to tell them twice and within a few second he is alone.

He exits after a minute bracing himself, wonders for just a moment why his hand feels so hot and his body warm or more importantly why it feels so nice; he pushes the thought aside.

It's not until he lies in bed in the evening, unable to fall asleep, that he admits missing a certain warm body next to him, sees light hair when he closes his eyes, a smaller hand squeezing his and the sudden realisation that he might have a crush on _his_ setter hits him harder than he likes to admit.

  
  



	4. On top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you said when we were on top of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I wrote on tumblr up to now so the next update probably won't come so soon, but I try my best!
> 
> This was for a ship meme, "21 things you said when we were on top of the world" so it's not that long but I like it enough to post it here (Yurika-Schiffer was so kind and requested them ;v;)

They did it.

Barely losing to Datekou during the Inter High had crushed their moral and when Karasuno won against them, they felt like they disappointed more than just their former teammates. But now, during the final of the Spring High, winning against Datekou who made it past Karasuno felt surreal.

When they lost he remembered any play of the match, the mistakes which weren't one and the moves they could have done better.

And now that they won he should remember any good plays, his tosses and how Kyoutani spiked them, but his head is empty and next to victory cries he doesn't seem to be capable of anything else. _The effort was worth_ _it_ is his first coherent thought when they are in the changing room, _we were able to do what Oikawa helped us to achieve_ , and when he looks next to him, sees Kyoutani and his smile, radiating pride, he can't help but to thank Oikawa and any deity which made him chose this school. Where else would he have been able to meet such an amazing ace whose ability were useful, who is part of the team thanks to Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's effort to keep him in place.

This is what he wants to say, to thank him, but all he can say is “we won.”

Kyoutani looks at him, blinks, a bit confused because “Yeah, we won”, and it had been the first thing Yahaba said after the crowed started to cheer, when they had been on the field, after the last spike hit the floor right in front of the line, like it seemed that it stayed barely in (but it had been well placed, a toss meant to land there).

  
“No”, Yahaba says, like Kyoutani didn't understand, but he has to understand, he needs him to understand, because “ _we_ won. _We_ did it.” And he finally seems to get his words that they managed to sync like they intended to, helped with their teammates to reach their goal.

  
“Yeah”, he replies, grins, resting his forehead against Yahaba's.

They stay like this for a few second until Yahaba leans back, looks at him and he can't stop it, tells him how amazing he is and the more he talks, the more he seems to remember of the match, praising his serve during the second set, the block which got them the last point of the first set and he only stops talking when Kyoutani kisses him.

  
But the setter doesn't seem to mind, laughs lightly because he can see the light blush on his face from all the praising. Kyoutani grumbles, thinking that he isn't taken seriously and this makes Yahaba only laugh louder before he takes Kyoutani's face in his hands and kisses him again; they stay like this until there is a knock on the door, Kunimi's voice telling them to hurry up.

  
Before they leave the room, Yahaba takes a last look at him, features softening, and reaches for his hand when they step out. Kyoutani doesn't seem to mind, squeezes his hand shortly, doesn't know what to do else, isn't good with words and praises like Yahaba is. But it's fine.

  
_It's just the way to the Nationals they earned today, not the Nationals itself, but for them it feels like they just reached the top of the world_

_(and together, they aim higher)._


	5. Silver & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without reacting to his statement, Kyoutani moves to lift his blanket and Yahaba rolls his eyes, wonders when he'll finally admit to himself that he enjoys even the sappy moments, cuddling in bed or just starring at the other one; it will probably take him a few years but Yahaba won't mind as long as this meant to spend these years together with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver & Gold – The chapter behind the story title. It's rather cheesy but I hope a nice change in comparison to the angst.

Yahaba wakes up slowly, feels still a bit exhausted from the game they played against their former Seniors, his limps heavy and his throat dry. He isn't in high school any more, but in his last year of university to play with and against the ones he used to call his team with pride felt nostalgic and was worth every exhaustion.

Memories of the afternoon and following evening pushing aside, he looks to the side, sees the body of his boyfriend, a blanket wrapped around him yet barely covering anything and he smiles fondly. The first time they slept next to each other he had no idea how Kyoutani managed this sleeping position, lying on his stomach with one hand tucked under it, the blanket around one leg, wrapped around his torso and somewhere lost under his body, but now it doesn't really faze him any more.

(It's a sight he doesn't want to miss any more when waking up.)

Yahaba is close to saying his name, his first name a familiar sound in his ear by now, falling off his lips like a mantra when they are closer, his own first name leaving the other one's lips as often as possible in the quiet hours they share. However he doesn't want to wake him up, not yet, after all he looks rather peaceful, though this is the only credit he gives him. Kyoutani is far from being an attractive sleeper, his mouth wide open and drooling, at least when he isn't talking in his sleep; Yahaba chuckles, before he turns away, gets up and sits on the bed's edge.

He stretches, arms up in the air showing the muscles of his back, a view Kyoutani would have appreciated if he hadn't been asleep before a yawn leaves his lips. Scratching his stomach and pulling his shirt over his head to throw it on a chair, Yahaba goes to the bathroom, getting himself clean and rid of the dried sweat; a cold shower always wakes him up.

He is under the shower, almost done, when he feels two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, an action which brings back his smile, less tired than before.

“Good morning”, he says, merely gets a grunt as reply which elicits him a laugh, something the other one isn't really amused about, but he is too tired to actually care right now.

“Let's get this smell off, eat breakfast and then we can go back to bed”, Yahaba continues when Kyoutani nuzzles his neck, chuckling a bit when it tickles.

“Hey.”

For a moment he wonders whether the other one had fallen asleep again, but then he feels his warm body move away and Kyoutani is reaching out his hand to turn the water warmer, can't stand the cold Yahaba uses.

“Wimp.”

Kyoutani glares at him, but Yahaba ignores it and kisses his cheek as a form of apology, a small gesture which causes him to relax a bit, even more so when he sees the other one's smile again, bright enough to overshadow their tired features.

(Kyoutani is still too embarrassed when he looks at him with this fond expression, averting his eyes.)

“Okay, enough stalling time in the showers”, Yahaba tells him when Kyoutani doesn't seem like moving, pressing a bottle of shampoo in his hands and turning around so that he can wash his hair since he's already joined him in this actually too small for two person shower (not that he minds, it's a good opportunity to be close, not that he has to try really hard – Kyoutani is rather affectionate in the morning hours).

“I wash your back afterwards and then I make you breakfast”, Yahaba promises in response to Kyoutani's reluctance and these words seem to do the trick and set him in motion.

* * *

After breakfast, Kyoutani almost falls asleep in his seat and as soon as he hits the mattress, he is gone. Thankfully it is a Sunday so Yahaba doesn't really mind, still, he is a bit upset because he would have liked to cuddle with an awake boyfriend until both of them would slowly fall asleep (not that he would have admit it, one of a few sappy thoughts he allows himself).

Though he can't do anything against it now and before he lays down as well, Yahaba closes the curtain they forgot when exhaustion and their dark bedroom embraced them, though not without looking back at Kyoutani a last time before doing so.

His hair looks like gold when it's hit by sunlight and even though it's only because it's bleached, completely and without these sinful stripes of his high school days, it doesn't matter, since it's black when he is too lazy to redo it and then it looks not like coal but onyx.

“Like a treasure”, Yahaba had told him once, earning himself a gruff, like this is the most stupid thing he ever heard, but he refrains from saying anything about it.

(He doesn't tell Yahaba that he thought the same once, his hair like silver when moonlight hits it in nights Kyoutani can't seem to fall asleep and just stars at his sleeping figure, wondering how he ended up with such a person who seemed so shallow but was more than that, working to fulfil people's expectations, working together with him until they synced, managing to reach the national stage.)

“I can tell when you just pretend”, Yahaba whispers, closing the curtains after starring too long and receiving a glare when Kyoutani's eyes slowly open.

Without reacting to his statement, Kyoutani moves to lift his blanket and Yahaba rolls his eyes, wonders when he'll finally admit to himself that he enjoys even the sappy moments, cuddling in bed or just starring at the other one; it will probably take him a few years but Yahaba won't mind as long as this meant to spend these years together with him.

“Fine, fine”, he mumbles with a smile, already knows that they won't stay covered long, that they end up in a sleeping position which isn't comfortable, but he crawls towards him nevertheless.

Kyoutani doesn't wait long to pull him in an embrace, something Yahaba gladly accepts, burying his face in his chest, taking a deep breath; he could fall asleep like this every day.

“Good night.”

“'night.”

(They'd never trade these moments for anything else in the world.)

  
  



	6. Bus ride II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was last times interhigh, how?”, he exclaims when he sees the numbers on their shirt, can't believe that a picture of him and Kyoutani holding hands during their sleep is on his phone, a moment he doesn't even remember, merely feeling its consequences.
> 
> “Oops, wrong one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Have a second part of the bus ride thing with less bus rides and more Kyouhaba interaction and kisses for 2016! (I wrote this way back, even before the KyouHaba week but never managed to finish this before.)

Seijou takes Monday off like usual and on Tuesday the third years say their farewell. They look better now, no red eyes from crying or clenching their fist nor tensed shoulder but even during these times they never lost the pride with which they had held their heads high.

Oikawa gives them, just like the other third years threatened, a short but meaningful speech which brings them almost to tears again and Kyoutani could swear that even the coach looks like he'd shed a few ones. But at the same time he wonders if the shorten speech is to keep his attention and the thought that it worked makes Kyoutani mad; he doesn't want to give Oikawa a reason to justify this stupid nickname though, so he remains quiet.

Yahaba acts nothing like Oikawa had when he is announced as the new captain but the job he does is good enough. When it comes to announcing the vice captain, half of the team is surprised that it is Kunimi while the other half looks amused, especially Oikawa who seems pleased with himself as he spots Kunimi's bewildered expression.

Does anybody doubt their coach's decision? It's an answer neither dares to give. Kindachi grins, claps his friend on the shoulder and this seems to get him out of his irritation and there is a small smile Kunimi drops when he realises with horror that he does have some responsibility now and so he will be more shouted at when he slacks off.

After everything is over, the coach gone, it's just a few who remain, intending to practise a bit. Kyoutani expects Oikawa to come over, telling him a few stupid things about comradeship and his burden as the ace, though surprisingly but pleasantly enough it's Iwaizumi who comes to him.

“Don't let Yahaba shoulder this alone”, he tells him with a stern face, an advice he would have given only the one he sees as the next ace, but in this case it's something elsebehind his approach, the knowledge that they will work perfectly together.

And in order to achieve that, Yahaba isn't allowed to overwork himself, not like Oikawa used to, especially whenever he would feel pressured to live up to the expectations people have. There is nothing Kyoutani really has to say to this, and Iwaizumi doesn't force him to an answer.

“Be nice”, the older one adds and this time there is a smile; it seems enough on Kyoutani's part, a nod and short bow, but unfortunately, it doesn't stay like this.

“Good work, Kyoutani”, Oikawa comes up to him now as well, despite of the hope that he wouldn't, saying bye to each of the other members personally; it's different with Kyoutani though, because Oikawa wants to hear it, what he already knows – both know –, but there is no way that he is going to say this out loud.

(He was glad to play with Oikawa but so was Oikawa to have with him.)

* * *

Not even after a week of the new school year they have a practise match against a nearby school which they barely win. Kyoutani can see that Yahaba feels down, like he did not enough, but he doesn't know what to say – there is no need to because it's Watari who comes cheering him up, so Kyoutani does the only thing he can think of and sits down next to him on the bus.

(There are no words to cheer him up with, even he himself is pissed, after all it were his spikes which got blocked.)

Yahaba took a seat at the window in the back and is partly shielded from glances, doesn't even look up when Koyutani sits down next to him, like he couldn't care less. Normally, Kyoutani would be irritated by this, doesn't like it when Yahaba doesn't pay him attention when he wants him to, but this time he is relieved. Because a shouting match is something he doesn't have the energy for and anyway, comforting someone in the first place is nothing he has experience with. Though Kyoutani wonders if he is allowed to lean against him, feeling the soothing warmth like the one after their defeat. Yahaba takes this decision from him by falling asleep with his head on his shoulder. Or at least Kyoutani assumes that he is sleeping. He doesn't dare to look at Yahaba, decides to pretend that he has fallen asleep as well though he checks double before closing his eyes and taking Yahaba's hand in his (he is sure that he won't mind).

* * *

It's Saturday practise when Oikawa greets him with a grin on his lips which implies that he is up to something and Yahaba feels the sudden urge to run, but he is the new captain so running away from the old one isn't the best decision he could do.

“Yahaba”, he greets him, throwing an arm around the younger one to pull him closer, “You have grown so much but you're still so shy with admitting your feelings. It's cute though so I give you that.”

Yahaba has no idea what he is talking about, a fact which is shown on his face, so Oikawa sighs and presents him his phone with a photo.

“This was last times interhigh, how?”, he exclaims when he sees the numbers on their shirt, can't believe that a picture of him and Kyoutani holding hands during their sleep is on his phone, a moment he doesn't even remember, merely feeling its consequences.

“Oops, wrong one.”

“You made a picture of us”, Yahaba exclaims in disbelief which Oikawa ignores to present another one.

“And where did you get the second one?”, he tries to sound stern but there is a deep blush on his face crawling down his neck; it's even more embarrassing when he thinks about it, how down he felt after the match, even though they won it and Kyoutani was the one who took the initiative.

“I have my little spies who are easy to buy”, he grins mysteriously, and while Yahaba really wants to say something, maybe has an idea, it's Hajime who calls for him.

“Oikawa stop bullying the captain”, he warns him, ignores Oikawa's false offended “I'm not” and calls him a liar.

“Oikawa-san offered to toss for the first years”, Yahaba pretends to clarify after clearing his throat, hopes that his blush is under control because he doesn't need Iwaizumi asking what is wrong or calling him a liar as well.

“Also Kunimi would gladly help you out”, he continues, sure that he is the only one Oikawa could have bought who is smart and sneaky enough, “after running some more laps because he wants to be a real role model for the first years.”

Kunimi doesn't argue, reads the passive aggression on his face and is just glad that this is all, fears even more punishment laps when he refuses and the third years are gone – or even worse, has to take over next Saturday practise which means being at the gym earlier than usual.

Oikawa takes it better than Yahaba thought and actually does what he told him to, but he could pass on the grin, showing him that Oikawa saw right trough him, read him like an open book; at least he is not saying it out loud because that would be something Yahaba wouldn't me able to bear.

“What did he show you?”

Kyoutani is suddenly by his side, startling Yahaba, and normally he would have accused the ace of sneaking up on him, but he knows that he himself has simply been lost in thoughts which he still is, so he misses the curiosity in his eyes.

“Nothing”, he tells him, doesn't want to think if there is a deeper meaning to, quickly adding to change the topic “Would you like to come along studying after practise?”

Narrowing his eyes, Kyoutani thinks about it, wondering about the intention behind it, but eventually, he just shrugs.

“Sure.”

“Cool.”

There is nothing else to say and so they resume their practise which is rather successful that day. It's not like they've rested after the third years graduated, but they bring a dynamic in their team which is simply too different and not just Yahaba enjoys himself. He can see Kyoutani being in higher spirits than usual and even though Watari teases him for paying attention to that, Yahaba simply says that he is returning the favour because lately he has the feeling to be under Kyoutani's observation too often.

“Of course, that is all”, Watari laughs when the two of them wait outside after practise, even louder after Yahaba blushes and busies himself with his phone.

The third years were gone first, saying they still want to spend time with their family before they have to go back to Tokyo, at least in Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's case. They will already miss them but at they same time they know that thins changed any they have to move on.

“You're going to sleep over?”, Watari asks when Kyoutani finally joins them and he sees the additional bag he carries, wondering why Yahaba didn't tell him, not that he really minds, after all he encouragd his friend to invite him over.

“No, I'm heading to my aunt afterwards.”

Yahaba looks up from his phone, furrowing his brow when he points a finger at Kyoutani in accusation, though this also explains why he agreed, he thinks, and maybe it hurts a bit.

“You didn't tell me.”

“And you didn't ask.”

It's typical and so Yahaba just rolls with his eyes, but he can't hide the smile.

  
*

 

“Mother, I'm back. I brought someone of the team”, Yahaba yells when they enter the house; Kyoutani doesn't try to act offended when he isn't introduced as a friend, why should he be, it's not like they really are in the first place – even though he thought they were.

“Good evening miss, I'm Kyoutani Kentarou”, he introduces himself and bows, much to Yahaba's surprise and amusement, trying to suppress a snort considering his polite composure.

“Hello, young man. Is he staying the night? He should call his parents”, she says before Yahaba can stop her, turning away and taking the phone.

“It's my aunt actually”, he mumbles, taking the phone with a small thanks and dialling the number, unable to look at the cheerful woman who only resembles Yahaba due to her hair colour and how soft it looks.

“Oh wait let me do that so that she can be sure it's okay.”

She takes the phone from him before he can say anything and goes to the kitchen, telling them that she will finish dinner in an hour and that they can do their homework in the meantime, otherwise there is no dessert.

“I'm sorry”, Yahaba says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before he leads Kyoutani to his room and shows him where to place his stuff.

“It's fine, doesn't matter.”

It's not really a lie. It truly doesn't matter if he stays with his aunt or a teammate, both would have been awkward. Though at least his aunt would leave him alone. By now he is pretty sure that he has a crush on Yahaba and it doesn't really help to sleep on a futon next to his bed. Or the fact that he will be and he can't do anything but hoping that doing their homework together drags on. It doesn't. Neither does dinner with Yahaba's mother, though he is relieved that his father is at work because dealing with two parents, strangers he doesn't know, would be too much – she must have taken note of his discomfort though and only asks one or two question, addresses her son during the rest of the meal.

Kyoutani doesn't like to admit it, but he likes watching Yahaba talking, especially when he is flustered due to something his mother said. He has troubles not thinking about his smile, how gorgeous he is and so he doesn't sleep when the time comes, turns and tosses around. Normally he would lay still in an unknown environment, however from training camps he knows that Yahaba can sleep like a log; apparently not now though.

“Can't sleep?”, Yahaba whispers, so that he doesn't startle Kyoutani, turning around so that he is facing him, looking down at him on the floor.

“No.”

“Come here.”

Yahaba pats the place next to him and at first Kyoutani doesn't recognise it as an offer, but when he does, he almost considers to pretend that he has no idea. Yet the temptation is too much and he doesn't want to argue or risk a fight, so he follows the offer.

Apart from smiling, Yahaba doesn't do anything when Kyoutani lies down next to him and it unsettles him, especially since it's still dark and he can't tell if Yahaba is able to see his blush or hear his heart beating. It's warm under the big blanket they share and all Kyoutani wants to do is kiss him – Yahaba must have thought the same because his head is suddenly closer and he can feel his breath against his lips before there is another pair on them and he doesn't even waste any time to respond.

After breaking apart, Kyoutani feels like hiding, but when Yahaba rests their foreheads together, he slightly relaxes, listening to the other one's breathing which makes him calmer until their pattern matches.

“Okay that was...”

“Unexpected”, Kyoutani comes to his help, glad that he is the one who starts talking, almost feared that they would fall asleep this way and had to address it in the morning instead of doing so under cover of the darkness when he can turn around if he feels overwhelmed.

“Yeah.”

“Nice?”, Kyoutani mutters, like a question whose answer is clear to him but would change in case that Yahaba feels different about it, ready to be shoved away.

“Yeah, pretty nice actually”, Yahaba laughs lightly, carefully searching for Koyutani's hand and intertwining their fingers, “just like being close to you this way.”

“It's warm.”

Flustered is probably not the right word to describe how he feels, but Koyutani thinks it's close enough, though embarrassed comes second when he hears Yahaba laugh lightly, his “yes, that as well”, confusing Kyoutani more than it helps him to clear things up.

“What else?”

“Do I need to kiss you again to show?”

“No”, Kyoutani replies, hesitates for a moment, “but I wouldn't mind it.”

Actually talking about it makes it not easier and so they don't move for a moment until Yahaba shifts and kisses him, though misses and his lips just brush against Kyoutani's cheek; they are too shy to try another time, but considering the new revelation, they would probably have a few more times to get over this awkwardness.

“I think now I know why you always looked at me during practise”, Yahaba suddenly breaks the silence, wide awake and unable to fall asleep again, hoping that a bit of talking will help the both of them to find some rest.

“No... Iwaizumi-san said I should keep an eye on you.”

He didn't really mean it that way, at least Kyoutani assumes that, but Yahaba doesn't need to know this, even if his “I see”, hints that he assumes it, though there is also something else in his voice Kyoutani can't put a name on.

“What?”

“Nothing”, Yahaba replies quickly, doesn't want to tell that it's better than Oikawa pointing out how obvious they are about their feelings, before he buries his face in Kyoutani's chest, taking a deep breath and smiling when he feels the other one's arm around his waist, as hesitant as the action is.

“Good night”, he mumbles against his shirt, receiving an own grumbled reply, but that was okay – the two of them staying like this was okay and Yahaba couldn't be happier.

(When he wakes up the next day, he writes Oikawa a text and asks him to delete the photos from his phone after sending them to him; he ignores the teasing reply.)


End file.
